50 Themes
by Magnix
Summary: A challenge of 50 themes for a community at livejournal.[Seifer x Hayner]A series of oneshots.
1. 12 Release Part 1

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Total: 3/50**

Challenge: # 21 Release   
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: Pg:13  
Word Count:Warnings: Kissing of the neck  
Author's note: Hayner's a little ooc, but I managed to keep Seifer in character. I really want a Beta.  
Summary: Seifer stays over at Hayner's house when things at his own place become too much for him.

--

Clambering out of the car a moment or so after Seifer, he dusted himself off in an attempt at regaining his composure, before leading him into the house at a respectable distance. Now that they were around others again, he would have to be nice to Seifer whether he hated him or not.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Seifer?" Hayner inquired, gritting his teeth as they entered the hall.

He led him to his room, the master bedroom. He smiled, slowly guiding Seifer through the door into the room. It was clear he had had more of a hand in the decoration of this house than he should. The colors revolved around dark blue and gold, save for a little wood here and there, such as the elegant writing table tucked neatly into one corner. The bed was certainly impressive. A mahogany four-poster with midnight blue velvet drape was tied with a gold cord. It was this bed Hayner was looking toward, the door now firmly closed, his hand resting gently at Seifer's back "Are you alright with... this?" Hayner asked, realizing he didn't care.

"Alright with what?" Seifer snarled back at him, setting down his only suit cases: a large brown one that probably held a few outfits inside and a black backpack with his cell phone, ipod, and a few other random things.

Hayner poked him in the side gently before bolting to the other side of the room, not going all that fast, but fast enough where he put a little distence between them. He hated when Seifer was being so...mean.

"The room.."Hayner whispered softly, watching Seifer shuffle around from the other side of the room. He gently kicked the suit cases underneath the bed and glanced over his shoulder at the other.

Seifer sighed after a few minutes, "It's fine."Hayner nodded as a reply and moved to sit down on the side of the bed.

"You look pretty tasty on top of that bed."Seifer commented as a smirk appeared on his face.

Sighing, Hayner grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and threw it at him. "Jerk," he snapped as he stood up. "Stop flirting, you're embarassing yourself."

Seifer managed to dodge it but that comment made him pretty pissed off. He growled, running toward Hayner and pushed him up against the bedroom's wall. He pinned his hands above his head, hoping it would be harder for him to get away. "I am not flirting with you."

He winced at the impact and at how mad the other looked. Nothing new here, getting hurt happened a lot with Seifer, especially after Struggle tournament. "Alright, you're not," he said quietly.

"Good answer." Seifer replied in an angry tone, roughing him up a bit by slamming him into the wall once more before letting go.

Hayner stared at him for a few moments before relaxing and slumping to the floor, closing his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly. He knew he shouldn't apologize for something that wasn't his fault, but he knew it would stop Seifer from being so angry.

"Shut up, Hayner." Seifer ordered, looking down at the other boy. "Just shut up while you are ahead."

"I'm shutting up," Hayner snapped, staring at him before standing up, sighing, and shaking his head. "Just following rumors, alright? Can't blame a guy." There were rumors going around Twilight Town that Seifer had a crush on Hayner. It didn't really bother him that much because he knew that it could never be true,right?

Rolling his eyes at Hayner, Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at him. "What rumours?."He questioned . He hasn't heard of them. Just Hayner.

"Half the school knows you're gay!" Hayner snapped, glaring at him quietly before turning away."Alright? You haven't had a girlfriend in about the same time as me."

That didn't surprise Seifer. A lot of people knew he was gay , and it didn't really bother him. It wasn't any of their business.

He looked around the room in silence. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say?

"You're weird."Seifer finally said.

"Why am I weird?"Hayner shouted at him quickly.

"Not as weird as Roxas, but you're still weird." He sighed. Why did Hayner take everything so seriously? "You're nice. I guess...whatever. "Seifer's face flushed to scarlet and frowned.

"You guess..." he rolled his eyes, standing up now and sitting down in his computer chair. Hayner closed his eyes and leaned back. "Whatever, it doesn't bother me. I'll just end up transferring turning Christmas break."

"Don't you dare, transfer!" Seifer shouted loudly and slowly walked over to Randy's seat. His face lit up even more at his own words.

Rolling his eyes at him, Hayner rolled his chair backwards so the back leaned against his desk. "Why not?" He asked with a scoff. Seifer placed his knee in between Hayner's legs on the chair and advanced closer to his face.

He instantly moved his head. "Just leave me alone..."He mumbled quietly, not even bothering with pushing him away."Please...Seifer, just leave me a lone."

Seifer tried to calm himself down by sitting still, but he still couldn't seem to shake it. "Why? Because it's change?" He questioned, leaning down further to press kisses on Hayner's neck.

"Because this isn't like you!" But... his words came out mumbled through a soft moan. "Gods..."

Seifer nipped into his neck softly, smiling into it."Trust me."He whispered as his free hand that wasn't holding himself grabbed onto Hayner's shirt.

"Why... should I trust you?" he mumbled quietly, staring up at him for a few moments. _Why...does it have to be him?_ he asked himself, head falling back. Seifer was too much for him, too over-powering, and just too damn stubborn.

Seifer stopped for a moment and looked down at him."You already know the answer,"He mumbled softly. Of course, he made it up.He couln't think of one.

"Because you're so innocent?"Hayner smiled a little, staring at him for a few moments before closing his eyes. "I don't care anymore. There's just..tension I need to release."

Seifer smirked and looked up at him for a moment. "Really? Can you release my tension?"

* * *

A/N: This is a two-shot inside a bunch of one-shots.

The next will say Part 2/2


	2. 12 Release Part 2

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Total: 4/50**

Challenge: Release 2/3Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sex in next chapter and teasing for now.  
Author's note: Sorry for delay. I was grounded. You can find part 1 of this at my table under Release. First link.  
Summary: Seifer stays over at Hayner's house when things at his own place become too much for him.

_"Because you're so innocent?"Hayner smiled a little, staring at him for a few moments before closing his eyes. "I don't care anymore. There's just..tension I need to release."_

_Seifer smirked and looked up at him for a moment. "Really? Can you release my tension?"_

* * *

Hayner was straight and, as far as everyone else was concerned, so was Seifer. He sighed again, brushing a strand of his own hair out of his eyes.

The hair he had brushed away fell persistently back into his eyes. He crossed his eyes, frowning at the lock as if he could scare it into staying out of his face. But he wasn't intimidating at the best of times, let alone to lifeless objects such as hair. The lesson carried on in this way, Hayner dividing his attentions between slightly ignoring the older blonde, sitting on his lap, and the person talking outside his room.

Eventually, the younger teen's sister bounced into the room with glee, which caused Seifer to quickly jump off of his companion and Hayner to proceed to jump out of the office chair.

She quickly ran over to her brother and linked arms with him in a childlike way. "Hi, Haney' Painy!" She beamed. Freaking hell, did she have to be quite that happy all the time?

Hayner gave her a weak smile and tried to pull his arm out of hers. No luck. He loved Takuya like he loved the rest of his family, but he wanted to murder her right now. Especially since he could hear Seifer snickering behind him.

"Want to bring Seifey-kins to my room, so I can video tape you two having a tea party in my dresses?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear, completely ignoring the strained smile her brother gave her as her dark blonde curls bounced in excitement.

"Uh, we're kind of busy." He answered, shrugging one shoulder.

"Oh fine. I'll just video tape Roxas and Axel making out down by the station." She laughed, probably just for the sake of laughing, having not said anything that registered as even remotely funny in Hayner and Seifer's mind.

Takuya unhooked her arms out of the other boy's and repositioned them on her hips in a fuming mad mother way. It caused Seifer to, again, laugh quietly behind Hayner. "Yeah, like Axel and Roxas would 'get it on' like that," He commented soon after he stopped laughing.

They knew so little.

Hayner's sister rolled her eyes at him and left the room in a dash to be away from her brother's guest.

Once out in the hallway, Takuya rolled her eyes at the boy's naïve way of thinking and skipped quietly down the hall. She couldn't help but wonder when the two would get together. On second thought, she had better go call Roxas and Axel.

* * *

Slipping his hands into the pockets of the worn jeans, Seifer headed towards the bed. "She must be the sister you always complain about," he said, eventually sitting next to the younger male, a lazy grin playing on his lips as he looked at him "How old is she?"

Leaning back into the bed, Seifer rested his hands behind his head, having them in his pockets had become uncomfortable. Hazel eyes continued to examine the other, one side of him being the browbeating ruffian, the other giving into his sexuality. Hey, the boy was cute, why shouldn't he have a look? _Because he's your rival, that's why._

He blushed nervously at the question and looked up as he sat next to him. He tilted his head one side, watching Seifer inspecting him. "She's twelve," He said ruthlessly like he always did.

Hayner truthfully wanted to converse but he was too ill at ease to do so. He desperately wanted to make Seifer leave his house, but not because he despised Seifer. It was because he couldn't help but feel attracted to his ruffled blonde hair and hazel eyes. Somewhere deep down he wanted to be liked back even though, in reality, he hardly stood a chance.

"Do you have any real siblings?" He finally got the courage to ask the older teen after watching him watching him watching him watching him and so on.

Seifer was surprised by the question, not because he found it insulting or anything like that, it was more the fact that no one had told Hayner that Seifer was adopted. "Hasn't anyone told you?" Well, obviously not. "I was adopted," he added, tensely because he was a little bit uncomfortable about it. ."Problems with my original family and all that, so I was taken away and eventually my dad adopted me," he explained. "It's not like it is a big deal. Roxas lives with his aunt, so yeah!"

"I never thought it was a big deal!" Hayner shouted, blushing. God, he was such a moron, what did he have to go be such an idiot for? He glanced up at Seifer for a moment before ducking his head to look back at the floor. How come when he was with a guy he cared for and wanted to impress he acted more stupid than he did normally? Where was the justice in that?

Seifer just continued to smile and shrugged his shoulders. "You never knew, Hayner. Don't beat yourself up about it," he said it as if it was all that simple. "I'd rather be adopted than live with a nagging aunt," he laughed and reached out to give Hayner's shoulder a light squeeze but quickly retracted his hand, regretting the action.

Rolling his eyes, the younger boy looked up at him and stared at the large black beanie over top of his hair. He always wondered why Seifer hid his hair. Was he ashamed because it was blonde? Maybe he just thought the beanie helped give himself a rebellious exterior. That sounded more like him.

Seifer had noticed Hayner staring at his hair, although he assumed it was because it was so messy at the moment. "Is there something wrong with my hair?" Seifer asked, running a hand through it in a subconscious manner after pulling off his cap. Of course there was something wrong with his hair; he hadn't bothered to do it this morning! Nothing new there... "Or are you just admiring it?" A sly grin formed on his lips.

"Ah, um" Hayner blushed, looking away from Seifer. "Well, there isn't anything wrong with it from what I can see..." He mumbled shyly. What had that sly smile meant and what the hell kind of reply was that? He shifted nervously in his seat, glancing up again.

Seifer laughed as soon as he noticed Hayner blushing and looking away. "Hey..." he muttered, leaning over and grabbing the other male's chin softly so he could see his face again. "Please don't blush and turn away, then I can't see your pretty face." Instantly he knew he'd said too much, and he had to do something to cover it up.

"Otherwise, I'd have to jerk off to something else later!" He teased and let go of the boy's chin, letting his hand drop to the bed with a thump.

Hayner just rolled his eyes. What a stupid idiot. How could he ever think that Seifer would be anything but a teasing bully? That was certainly dumb.

Frowning slightly, Seifer leaned in again, gently rubbing Hayner's blushing cheek with his thumb. "Don't pout" He knew that he'd gone too far again, but this time he couldn't pull away. His brain must have been watching that movie of Axel and Roxas.

The young blonde turned his head slightly so that he was facing Seifer fully, the blush still resolutely staining his cheeks pink. He touched the cheek that was being caressed, the tips of his fingers touching his thumb slightly.

"What?" He muttered, eyes running over Hayner's face, eventually stopping on his thumb and the other's fingers.

His fingers moved to rest on top of the hand. Nothing with Seifer ever felt like this, every single touch made tiny shivers of anticipation run down his spine. He glanced down for a second. He didn't want to think about it.

"Fine, don't say anything." He whispered as his hand slipped down to grip onto Hayner's chin, just like in the movies, there was a slight hesitation before he moved forward and pushed his lips to the others.


	3. 12 Release Part 3

Challenge: Release 3/3  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Warnings: Sex  
Summary: Seifer stays over at Hayner's house when things at his own place became too much for him.

_His fingers moved to rest on top of the hand. Nothing with Seifer ever felt like this. Every single touch made tiny shivers of anticipation run down his spine. He glanced down for a second. He didn't want to think about it._

"_Fine, don't say anything." He whispered as his hand slipped down to grip onto Hayner's chin, just like in the movies, there was a slight hesitation before he moved forward and pushed his lips to the others._

* * *

Hayner's eyes widened at everything. At the words that came from his lips, to the hand rested on his chin, the excitement he briefly noted from the other's eyes, and those lips pressing against his own.

Wait... what?

Seifer Almasy was... kissing him?

His first thought was to pull away; After all, this situation, was awkward, and wasn't supposed to feel pleasurable. -And... And this was in his room where his little sister was only a few rooms away, a-and... This...- His thoughts drifted to something that would resemble a fuzz. Why wasn't he thinking, and why were his hands not moving to pull the other away from him?

This was wrong, for Christ's sake! He didn't want this...

And yet...

A person can't deny lust. Not when it's under your nose, or more to his situation, pressed against your lips. Lust itself was tempting him with this very kiss, a kiss from someone he had barely even wanted to talk to until today. -This... It's not my fault, is it? - He thought to himself. -It's lust... it's just temptation... it's not like I'm doing this because I want this, right...? - He repeated these thoughts over and over until he believed them.

And suddenly, his back was pressed against the bed ever so gently, and the kiss was replied with one of his own, his palms cupping Seifer's face softly. If Seifer's kiss was firm, then so was Hayner's, slightly more even, but not by much.

On the other hand, Seifer thought so fiercely that Hayner would push away, disgusted; he thought he'd ridicule him and shout at him. Or maybe just leave.

That would probably have been worse.

But no--Hayner's lips were pressing against his in return. He let his lips mold even further to Hayner's. His hand that was previously cupping his fast moved to his waist and tightened, if only a little bit, but it closed the small gap between their two bodies, and goose bumps rose at the contact of their chests.

Hayner's reaction was similar. One hand rested on Seifer's hip, Hayner's kisses becoming softer and softer until they were simply brushing against the other's lips, and soon, a pink tongue flickered its way out and licked the other boy's bottom lip as if it was a lollipop. He pulled away from the other, his breath lightly quickened by the, 'situation' they had been in a few moments before.

He thought about this. Being close to this boy, felt so dangerous, so forbidden, so... wrong...

And to be honest, this only made it all the more exciting.

Even when Seifer's hand began caressing his hip, Hayner knew he wouldn't be able to pull him any closer without making their position a sexual one. This boy was dangerous, Hayner kept telling himself. Too dangerous. He knew he'd get into big trouble by being around him.

But now, lust took over his form, and frankly, he didn't give a tail-wave of a rat's ass at the moment.

Slowly, Seifer pulled his face forward until their lips met again; this time, he pressed his tongue forcibly against Hayner's teeth until they gave.

Hayner heard footsteps close to the room they were in, but when those lips met his again, all thoughts flooded into nothing. What seemed to be a near-shout of protest never came; instead, it was a murmuring voice vibrating against Seifer's lips, saying nothing. Why couldn't he just pull away...?

He decided to give up. Just give up. His fingers trailed softly beneath Seifer's shirt and up his bare back, liking the feel of soft skin on the tips of his fingers. He even opened his mouth to satisfy the other, and gave it a playful flick before relaxing, letting the other do all the work for a bit.

Suddenly, Seifer leaned down to Hayner and began sucking calmly upon Hayner's lower lip, several moans swallowed by their mouths. "Hey," The older boy moaned out," Are you vocal?"

Hayner was quiet for a few moments, his face turning beet red. "Yeah..." he mumbled quietly, eyes flickering away from him.

"Then say my name." Seifer whispered, tilting his head to press a few light yet sensual kisses beneath Hayner's jaw, tongue licking at the skin for a moment or so, whilst his courage still remained.

"Why?" he mumbled quietly, leaning his head back for him. "I don't have a reason to say your name... yet..."

Seifer smirked, leaning forward to slowly bite onto the soft skin above the collar bone softly. "You will," He whispered.

"Nun..." Hayner moaned softly, letting his arms fall to his side now as he closed his eyes again.

"Yes?" He murmured into Hayner's neck in response to this. He was straddling Hayner after all. It had become hard for Seifer to _not_ completely overtake him and pin his arms above his head, making him plead for it. That would certainly be something he would do, but he didn't want to scare the boy with such rough actions just yet.

Hayner closed his mouth. "I'm not going to say it unless you give me a reason," he mumbled quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from him again. A few seconds later, he bit his bottom lip, stifling another moan when Seifer had ran his hand up and down his thigh, brushing dangerously close to his groin.

"How about now?" He murmured in his ear, his lips just brushing the contours of it before moving his mouth down to lightly kiss his neck, barely touching it. His fingers on his chest managed to seek out a nipple, rubbing it softly through material of Hayner's shirt. Of course there was a point to all this. It just hadn't been said yet.

The younger of the two shook his head, "You're gonna' get my shirt all gross," he mumbled quietly. After a few seconds, he smiled a little, legs finding their way around the Seifer's waist.

Seifer simply nodded, fingertips still stroking the fabric of the other male's trousers, hand venturing a closer to his groin with every minute. Hayner quickly noticed this, now trying to squirm away, which only made it worse. "None of that matters while we're here." Seifer whispered as he quickly grasped onto the shirt the by was wearing, ripping it off in a matter of seconds. "See, now you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, but we have to go eat dinner with my parents soon," Hayner complained. "How far are you willing to go?"

Before he could even say more, Seifer whispered, "Shh..," His eyes momentarily fixed upon the Hayner's before he returned his attention to the stroking of Hayner's pants, slender fingers now traveling over the region of his crotch, playing a slight pressure upon the material. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Shut up!" Hayner cried as bucked his hips upward. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing, but, like always, he was doing what his body wanted. This felt painfully good and he wanted more.

Seifer, who had more knowledge about sex than Hayner, was staring at the blond boy beneath him with an intensity that made the younger squirm.

He leaned down and whispered, "Do you want me, Blondie?" into his ear.

Hayner decided, in that moment as the hot breath in his ear sent a shiver down his spine that he could drown in the boy's presence and that would be okay with him. Well, as long as no one knew but himself. He gritted his teeth and nodded.

The older male finally slipped past the other's boxers and smirked. He was learning rather quickly, a finger and thumb encircling the head of the other male's arousal, attempting to trace any sensitive veins with fingertips in the process.

Hayner whimpered low in his throat. Seifer was suddenly painfully aroused.

Now that they were actually going somewhere, the blonde was able to undo his companion's pants with one hand and tug them down, boxers and all. There was no style in what he did, because when it came down to it, Hayner didn't care.

Seifer slowly licked the boy's ear and whispered, "Do you want me INSIDE you?" He froze and looked Seifer in the face. Slowly, very slowly, he nodded.

His tongue finally brushed against the tip of the younger erection, lapping at the wet pre-come terribly eagerly. Seifer even lowered his head at last, taking the boy all the way in and pushing his creamy thighs apart with his hands, wanting a better angle as the other threw his head back, nails digging into the other's skin so that he wouldn't survive this without being marked.

However, Seifer's tongue made another brief appearance, brushing against his companion's head. His slender fingers curled around the length at the same time, stroking, caressing and squeezing the base lightly.

Hayner made a soft, almost pathetic noise in the back of his throat, wordlessly begging Seifer, but a moment later his eyes shot open as Seifer roughly pushed a finger inside him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, his whole body jerking slightly at the intrusion. The finger was sort of wet, but it was meeting a lot of resistance, and the whole action felt ODD.

"Told ya'." Seifer laughed as he moved up the other's body, satisfied with his work and kissed him again after taking his finger out.

Their tongues battled furiously, although Hayner was too delirious too even aim for dominating the kiss. Seifer smirked into the passionate embrace and rubbed their shafts together.

He decided to move it along; however, by pulling the boy's hips onto his lap, he positioned the head of his cock at his entrance. He stared for a moment and then pushed forward, sliding himself smoothly but firmly into that sinfully slick entrance.

Hayner's body spasmed and he nearly screamed, biting down on his arm to keep himself from making a sound. The pain was intense and he dry-sobbed three times, but when he looked up, he realized that Seifer probably hadn't noticed.

In reality, he was trying desperately not to come on the spot. Hayner was almost TOO hot, TOO tight.

Once he had himself little more under control, he pulled out about an inch and jerked his hips forward again, thrusting shallowly. Hayner gasped his breath ghosting over Seifer's face as the blonde haired boy bent down and kissed his neck. He thrust in shallowly a few more times before he started really pulling back for his thrusts.

By this point there were actual tears in Hayner's eyes, tears rolling down his face, but he found some sort of fundamental fulfillment in being pounded like this. The pain was even starting to ebb, although those first few thrusts had burned like molten iron being shoved up inside him.

A few thrusts later, Hayner's whimpers started becoming louder and higher, ripping from his throat every time Seifer fully sheathed himself. He was yipping again. Seifer took great enjoyment and pleasure out of those sounds, the sounds themselves driving him even closer to the edge.

He reeled himself in again and slammed into him even harder, eliciting a particularly high note from the boy. He was, however, totally unprepared for what his next thrust would do. He slammed his hips forward, angling them a little more upward to see what it felt like, and Hayner's back arched like a Babylonian doorway, and his yip was more of a short, sharp, screech as he grabbed onto the sheets with both hands and his eyes flew open.

Seifer was doing a lot better at controlling himself than Hayner, that was for sure, because on his next thrust, he released, letting off a loud moan and digging his nails into he others skin again. Like Hayner, whatever he said was muted into the boy's shoulder before dropping his body onto the other's back.

"Get off me…" he mumbled, still in that post-coital haze that felt a little too much like being high. For now, all he wanted to concentrate on was breathing normally again.

"You could have said please," Seifer muttered to himself as he slowly dropped on his back on the bed beside the other.

Hayner rolled his eyes but his face turned bright red, glancing over at Seifer who seemed to be pulling his boxers back on from the floor. "I, um…," he began, cursing himself for sounding stupid, and fighting the urge to bury his face in the pillow. "I think… I don't think that I felt this way last night, and I don't really know what changed, but…," He swallowed thickly and whispered, "I think I love you…"

The older boy snorted and turned to face him. "That was probably the best thing I've heard after sex." Hayner grabbed the blankets on his bed, covering his bottom half as Seifer turned to face him with that stupid smirk. "Usually I hear something like do I owe you anything or Seifer, that sucked; however, the funniest I ever heard was when this girl asked me what my favorite color was."

He stared at him for a long moment before he smiled and hugged the older blond. "I'm glad you feel the same," he said quietly.

Seifer opened his mouth to tell him he hadn't returned the confession, but he just hugged back instead. Maybe love wasn't as horrible as Rai says it is. Then again…it was Rai who said that.

What did he expect?


	4. 34 Seven deadly sins

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Total: 2/50**

Challenge: #34 Seven deadly sins  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner, one-sided Roxas/Hayner  
Rating: R

Word Count: 1024

Warnings: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Pride, Wrath

Author's note: I kind of used Greed in the terms of Seifer being the matriel possesion. xD

And you can find the rest of my challenges at the link in my profile, but I will also post them here.

**Lust**- Any intense desire or craving, usually sexual, although it is also common to speak of a _"lust for life"_, _"lust for blood (bloodlust_ for short_)"_, or a _"lust for power"_ or other goals.

Roxas tried to tell Hayner that he and Seifer's relationship was pure lust. Hayner argued about it with him for months until he decided that he was unsure about it himself.

He was self-conscious around Seifer after it; that was for sure.

When Seifer was pushing him up against the wall of his bed room, he would keep his gaze on the floor or the wall past his head. He wouldn't look him in the eye during sex. It was too hard to look at him when all he could remember was Roxas' words.

"_Your relationship is pure lust. Do really think he loves you?"_

---

**Gluttony**- Over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or intoxicants to the point of waste.

Taking a deep breath, followed closely by a heavy cough, Hayner knew he would hate it here. The air tasted different. It was too bright. The house looked bland- a white, paste-y color- compared to their previous, yellow home. Picking out as many things as he could to not like, he opened the door and let himself in, unimpressed by what he found inside.

"FUCK!"  
A crash...a stumble. A light flicked on. Seifer picked up the liquor bottle on his desk, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You here already?" He managed to slur out, the corners of his lips turning up into his notorious smirk.

"You told me to move in tonight, you drunk."

---

**Greed**-A selfish desire to obtain money, wealth, material possessions or any other entity more than one legitimately needs.

Oh, Seifer was beautiful. No one was denying that. He was breathtaking in his grandeur. But he'd had lots of time, oh lots, to look at all those deformities, those burns or bruises in his magnificent bone structure. How could Seifer be a person of faultlessness?

But Roxas hated that jerk.

The way he would treat Hayner like he was his servant, his lap dog, and the times he would ditch him at the beach to go get wasted with his friends pissed him off the most.

Even with all those imperfections, Hayner still wanted Seifer. He wanted him more than any piece of jewelry or any video game.

Sometimes he would sketch out plots and spend days trying to think of what to say to him the next time they meet.

---

**Sloth** -The avoidance of physical or spiritual work.

Hayner was told by Seifer to clean up his room.

It was stupid, pointless, and lazy.

Seifer made Hayner wear a maid's outfit, clean his floor with a tooth brush, and rearrange his room until he liked it.

Pushing the bed across the room until it was adjacent to the door, Hayner wiped the sweat off his forehead with the white glove on his hand. "Is this spot okay?"He asked the other blonde in the corner of the room, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, knee propped up, and foot against the wall. He was obviously comfortable.

"A little to the left."

Three hours later Hayner had rearranged the room seven times, and it had been ended up in the exact same spot it was the first time.

It didn't matter.

All Hayner wanted was to see Seifer smile down at him and be happy with his work.

---

**Envy**- the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation

Seifer challenged Hayner to race across the coastline and Hayner took the challenge, but Hayner couldn't concentrate during the race because he was behind Seifer the whole time.

Hayner envied Seifer.

Hayner's changing everything to be just like him to do what he does. He feels so small in Seifer's arms, feels so small when Seifer beats him at everything, and he feels even smaller when Seifer has to clean up Hayner's mess.

What's worse is that Roxas is noticing little by little the way he is changing. He brings up to him one day at the park, but Hayner tells him he's imagining things.

It just swallows him whole, eating his body, and crushing his soul.

--

**Pride**-excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God.

Olette had pride in her beautiful brunette tresses.

Pence had pride in his random ability to know all there is about everyone and everything.

Roxas had pride in his status of a hero to his town.

Hayner had pride in his friends and family.

Seifer had pride in himself for catching Hayner before anyone else had a change to look at him.

---

**Wrath**-irrational anger, usually with the desire to do harm to someone or group.

While Hayner bandages Seifer in his bedroom on the bed, he wonders what Seifer did to get this kind of punishment from his father. How did Seifer get such a large bruise on his back? What caused his dad to even think about hitting his son?

He continued to wrap the white binding around his boyfriend's waist whether he wanted him to or not. Hayner could feel the blonde's shoulders tense up as he placed his hands softly on the bruises. He was sitting on his legs, slouching forward, hanging his head in embarrassment, and his shirt off for Hayner to get the bandages around him. Hayner sat behind him with his legs also tucked under himself, but he didn't have himself shame.

Although he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be next. When would he be the one sitting in his room aching in everywhere all because of someone he loved?

---

A/N: Tell me what you think, kiddies.

And my sex scenes would includ,"Oh! Fuck me harder,bitch!" and any of that shit.

That's just lacking in courtesy.


	5. 27 Secret Art

**Challenge:**   
Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Total: 1/50

Challenge: #27 Secret art  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: PG

Word Count: 885

Warnings: Utter cuteness. Yaoi.

Author's note: This isn't a crack pairing,is it? I don't really like crack pairings. xD This could totally happen. Just look at the reasons. Hayner has an attitude problem that often lands him and his friends Roxas, Pence, and Olette _into trouble with Seifer_ and his gang. And Seifer has a rather bad attitude that often _makes him butt heads with Hayner_. It's more of a love/hate relationship though.

(My table)

Seifer didn't like to hang around in Hayner and his friends' hang out. Once inside, a person could see sunlight coming in from the cracks. Originally, it seems to could have been a passageway, but is now a hideout for Hayner and his friends. They've brought a lot of stuff into this place. From the cracks in the ceiling, you can see part of the train tracks, and sometimes you can hear the train as it passes by.

Seifer was just supposed to go in, grab the ring he had left there a few days ago, and leave. It was supposed to be done fast and easy.

He glanced over at the small table sitting in the middle of their hang out and caught a glimpse of a shimmering silver object. His ring! He had found it.

_Now to get out of these runts' hang out._

Seifer extended a quick arm, pulling the ring off the table and shoved the ring into the pocket of his coat. He turned and cocked a delicate brow, eyes narrowing to see the girl had followed him, waiting just outside the door. "I will be out in a minute, Fuu! Just hold it for a second"

Snappy, cocky, regal: people had used all those words to describe the voice which came from those pallid pink lips

It always made him grin a little when Hayner yelped, or showed any sort of fright after Seifer had screamed at him.. That same grin appeared on his face as he turned to walk out of the hang out, but caught sight of a flimsy photo hanging beside the door. It was a picture drawn by one of the four teenagers. There was seven stick figures standing on something that looked like a beach. He recognized himself right away.

The stick figure had a black beanie on top of what appeared to be a head, but some blonde hair was poking out. It made him look like a scarecrow. He remembered the day it was supposed to picture very well. Fuu, Rai, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and he all visited the beach that day.

_With warm fingers, the wind caressed the gathered crowd, bringing yet more heat and moisture to the pack of dancing fools. Most were barefoot, dancing the night away on the sand. They claimed it felt good, the little grains creeping between toes, how it remained a pleasant temperature despite how dark it had become the chill light of the moon that played with its little dunes. Seifer hated it. Sand, however, was something that could not be removed from Twilight Town, so he'd just complain the whole time, like usual. Nothing new... really._

_Hayner had hated it too. It wasn't the sand that he detested. It was the water. There was something about it that made him feel like he was choking. Hayner could picture the image of himself in the water being drowned. The water over powering him, pushing him down, screaming for Roxas and Pence to help him, but there wasn't an answer. It made him cringe._

_He balled his hands into fists and found the sand very interesting at the moment. Hayner couldn't get the picture out of his head. He hated going to the beach more than anything in the world. Even more than Seifer._

_A hand touched his shoulder and his whole body became tense. Hayner turned around slowly, dark brown eyes half closed with a lazy satisfaction that often came over him and met with Seifer's as he turned away from the dancing people. Just what he needed…._

"_Leave me alone, Seifer..." Hayner let his voice trail off. His chocolate eyes blinked slowly._

_Seifer would have to keep on the alert for ways to escape, but not so much that he would stop enjoying himself. This boy was certainly acting strange. "I just came to tell you I was ditching. I saw you looked….weird…and wanted to know if you wanted a ride home." He asked politely._

_It was so not him. Hayner narrowed his eyes and shrugged off Seifer's hand._

"_Fine."_

No matter how tousled a situation might become, Seifer always managed this calm perfection, as he had worked so hard at during life. He wished Hayner could learn to do that.

Shaking his head, the young man smirked to himself as he thought about all the things he could do to Hayner. Good and Bad.

Seifer ran his tongue along his teeth slowly as he thought about it, but now was not the time. The time was later. When he was alone.

He had managed to shake the thoughts for right now and quickly shuffled from the hang out to the area where Fuu had been standing.

"Done?" She asked quickly.

"For now."


	6. 43 Realization

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts****  
****Total: 3/50****  
**Challenge: #43. Realization  
Pairing: Hayner/Hayner  
Rating: R  
Word Count:  
Warnings: _Sex_. Fluff.  
Author's note: I will have angst soon. This is my first fluff. Be patient!

* * *

Once they get back to bed and sleep for the night, Seifer has a nightmare that he can't remember and he wakes already sitting up and Hayner's hand, iron-grip and wiry fingers, is tight around his wrist. He is gazing at him with dark eyes and Seifer looks at him sleep and sorrow both engraved on his face and then he looks at his hands on his lap.

Seifer leans up and hisses softly through his teeth at the action because his ribs are still healing from their struggle earlier.

Seifer runs his hand back through his hair and says, "I think I just dreamed of you dying." He says it in an all in all perplexed way, quiet and sort of nervous, too. "You—your body was..."

But Hayner has cut him off.

This is when they kiss.

The grip on his wrist has become insistent and Hayner has crawled onto him beneath the covers and he seems so small in his oversized pajamas.

He's fumbling with the shirt now, one handed and still mouth to mouth, and it is and unyielding kiss, a dominating one, but it seems to Hayner that this isn't what he's trying to get a hold of.

He eases him back and carefully slides his hands up the slender, tan torso, pushing the shirt up with it. And Hayner's hands are already slipping around the waist band of Seifer's sweats, because he didn't wear a shirt to bed.

There is something particularly rare about Hayner's eyes, now, when Seifer chances to catch them; but it's when he's working Seifer out of the loose-fitting pants that he mumbles against the hard skew of his mouth, "Hey, I was looking for you earlier, do you know—" but the vowel in the last word is drawn out into a moan because Hayner has bitten into his lip.

This all dissipates with a rush of red rises behind Seifer's vision because Hayner is pressing down into him, fingers on his chest, spreading out and sliding around and down and his nails are doing terrible things to the grooves in his stomach.

He is sure there will be welts, but they will be gone in the crack of dawn; but that reminds him to be extra careful with Hayner because he cannot heal as quick.

There is something hurried about Hayner that Seifer doesn't understand; he doesn't understand any of this, really, except the mutual need, but he would prefer to take this slowly because he doesn't want to be careless.

He shifts Hayner off of him and pushes himself up on one elbow, but Hayner immediately pulls his body beneath and Seifer is fully aware of the hot throbbing against his thigh and the solid heat of Hayner lay out under him. Hayner himself is blushing and his eyes are piercing and upset, maybe angry, maybe frustrated, and maybe needy.

Seifer doesn't move and Hayner digs his fingers into his upper arms. His legs bend, pull back so his knees are almost to his chest, and his calves have trapped Seifer around the waist and are pressing him down. Hayner can feel the tight ring of muscle just ahead, and when he pushes into it, even just experimentally, Hayner gasps. He stops.

Seifer tightens his legs and his hands slide softly up to Hayner's face. Hayner opens his eyes and there is a kind of desire that he has never seen before, not in anyone, written all over Hayner's body, his eyes, and the part of his lips.

He is not prepared for this; neither of them is, but they are strong and Seifer goes slow.

He thinks there might be something wrong, but Hayner doesn't tell him to stop—and even though it hurts, he can savor the feel of the heat all around him, of Seifer, and for the first time he isn't worried about Seifer disappearing.

It seems like a long time before Seifer finishes, his hand slipping down to caress the same release from Hayner, and the boy gasps and moans and ultimately spills out the white-heat across Seifer's fingers.

He looks down at him, into the endless blue eyes. Looking into each other is like looking into the stars, and Seifer leans down and kisses him, Seifer's powerful arms pulling the smaller, lither form against his chest.

Hayner smiles and closes his eyes.

He had come to a Realization.

He loved Seifer.

* * *

A/N:

Awww.

Lemon/FLUFF

AnimeWhore666DOOM: Dude, here is the lemon ness.


	7. 5 Rumors

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Total: 5/50**  
Challenge: #5 Rumors  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner, Axel/Roxas, and Axel/Sora  
Rating: R  
Summary: Seifer talks to Roxas about rumors going around the school before Seifer goes home, meeting up with Hayner and telling him of Roxas' rumor. (Sort of AU)

* * *

Sometimes Roxas would hang out inside Almasy Restaurant after school whenever Hayner, Pence, or Olette were busy. He would sit at the same table in the corner by himself or with Axel, would order the same chicken strips, and usually played the same songs on the jukebox.

Seifer knew these things because he worked at the Almasy restaurant as a cashier. His mom tired to make him be a waiter but that didn't work out the second someone ordered their world famous Almasy lobster. Yes, Seifer was allergic to lobster but his mother still made it. It brought in the customers.

Today was one of those days that Roxas showed up at the restaurant alone, playing a depressing song, and ordering a hamburger. Absolutely bizarre. He knew something was wrong.

He decided he was his problem now. Not only did he hate Roxas taking up his air space and hanging around the restaurant, but it was starting to get rather irritating.

Taking it upon himself to 'give himself' a break, the part-time cashier treaded over to the other blonde, plopped himself on the other side of the booth, and smacked him in the side of the face.

"What the hell was that for, Seifer?!" Roxas loudly shouted at the older blonde after Seifer deliberately knocked him out of dreamland. This only caused the cashier to smirk a bit and fiddle with a fork in front of him. Definitely not surprising.

Did he really have to repeat himself? Taking one look at the preoccupied Seifer, he guessed yes. "What do you want and what was that for?"

Seifer looked up at him with that plastered on smirk and leaned over to pull on one of his shiny blonde locks. This didn't please Roxas, earning Seifer a smack on the hand. "Hey, Blondie." He chuckled, "I only came over here to see why you're sulking in my restaurant."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him with a glare. "This ain't your restaurant." Roxas stuck out his tongue at Seifer, making himself look like a baby.

"Well, it will be." Seifer said with much hesitation after Roxas was done pouting. "Anyways, I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you. I know your two lamer friends, Ollie and Princess, were studying after school with my Hayner, but where is asshole?"

"_Olette _is studying with _Pence_ and Hayner, and Axel apparently has a date." The embarrassment and grief was shown on the blonde's face as he mentioned Axel and his date. This was all becoming clear to Seifer.

"Who's Axel dating?" Seifer asked before quickly adding, "Not that I care...I'm just bored. Usually I have shit to do but we're busy and-"

"Shut up. The rumor is that he's on a date with Sora. God damn Sora. I thought I could trust one of my best friends but looks like I can't. Really? How dare he? He knew- the bastard knew I liked Axel. Was it not obvious the moment I said, 'Hey, Sora. I like Axel. He's so cute.' Seriously, ya' know?"

The older blond hating rambling. He hated it even more when Roxas rambled. It just sounded like nails on chock board. Unlike Hayner's voice, who was oh-so adorable. Not that he would admit that…"Only a little song comes to mind that may help you through these tough times."

Roxas smiled a little and looked up at him. "Yeah, how does it go?" He optimistically asked.

Smirking a bit, Seifer opened his mouth widely before bursting out,"Axel's going out with Sora, Axel's going out with Sora, Axels' going out with Sora!"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you have listening problems or just like getting people angry…"He mumbled under his breath as Seifer continued to sing his little song that seemed to make everyone glare at them. "Wait, Seifer!"

Looking over at the other, the cashier frowned and softly muttered what with irritation. He didn't like being interrupted, especially by Roxas.

He glanced around the room before answering. "Do you have a phone? I'm going to call Axel and find out if they are really going out?" Seifer nodded his head with a grin.

"Yes, Roxas. Why don't you take the cordless phone up to the rood? That way you can jump when you're done." Roxas just stared at him, mentally kicking Seifer in the shins but was too anxious to do it in real life.

"You're really hurting. Aren't you, Roxas?" Seifer mumbled as he stuck out his bottom lip, mocking him somewhat.

Nodding his head, the shorter blonde stood up from his seat and headed out the door. But first, he heard a shout from Seifer.

"That just takes all the fun out of it!"

* * *

Hayner squinted in the darkness, unable to make out much of anything. He opened his mouth to ask whether Seifer was home or not but all thoughts fled when a pair of lips brushed the back of his neck.

A very soft groan escaped Hayner at the sensation. His eyes closed involuntarily, and he felt one of Seifer's hands grip his shoulder, using the other to turn on the lights in the house.

"You have a neck fetish," Came a smug whisper in his ear.

It took Hayner's brain a few seconds to catch up.

"A what?"

Two coarse hands skimmed over the blonde's shoulders and then one was unbuttoning the front of his blue top.

"You get turned on when I touch your neck," Seifer whispered into the already feverish skin of Hayner's neck.

"What? No, I d...a-ah..."

Seifer had pulled some of the shirt's collar to the side out of the way with ease and was now pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive juncture between the neck and shoulder. He was suckling softly and Hayner's already diminished coherency dissolved to near non-existence. It was all he could do not to mewl.

After a few seconds, the blonde-haired teen withdrew, and as Hayner's spatial awareness reasserted itself, he realized he could feel every inch of Seifer pressed into his back. Wasn't he supposed to come over to help Seifer study for a test? Where had that gone?

"Uh, uh…"He rambled softly. He had to swallow hard and became keenly aware of his own erection pulsing between his legs. As if the feel of Seifer's mouth on his neck wasn't arousing enough, now he had the feel of his whole body completely conforming to his own--knees pressed into the backs of his; arms snaking slowly around his ribcage; something rigid pushing insistently against his backside. "What I meant was…how was work?"

There was a muttered "fine" while one of Seifer's hands finished unbuttoning Hayner's blue jacket and the other surfed across the abdominal muscles covered only by the thin black shirt. The hand that was now done unzipping snuck to Hayner's side and traced the curved line of his hip.

"Was Roxas there?" Hayner managed to gather the coherency to say.

Seifer stroked over the body fitted like a jigsaw piece against his own while his mouth languidly and softly sucked the tanned skin. He seemed to be going nowhere near until Hayner gently jabbed him in the side. "Oh, sorry." He muffled against his neck. "Yes, that lamer was there. He told me he heard some rumor that asshole was dating Sora."

Hayner writhed and pressed against him. "Um, I heard that too but that isn't real. _Axel _told me himself that he.. was worried Roxas would hear it too. I think it all came from…S-sora hugging Axel in the hall…for helping him..." His hands landed on Seifer's as they slowly slid across and down his form. They lay loosely on top, shadowing Seifer's hands as they slid underneath the hem of his black shirt and ran over the heated skin beneath.

He exhaled quickly, his eyes closing involuntarily at the smooth touches across his stomach. Exerting a little pressure, he urged their joined hands slowly south. Seifer felt arousal burn down his spine when he felt Hayner bulge under the cup of his palm. "Jesus!" He growled halfway from Hayner's eagerness, "I never thought my rumour would get to you too. I just wanted those to lamers to hear it so that they'd finally go the fuck out and leave my restaurant alone." He sucked in a breath harshly and sank another kiss into his rival's neck, unconsciously trying to press himself harder into Hayner's backside.

"God," The younger gritted out, his head tipping back from the sensation. "One, I think we should take this to your room and two, I can't believe you actually think that will stop them from coming. Now they'll just go there on dates. Duh!"

Tan, adept fingers undid Hayner's fly and pushed the waist of his boxers down far enough to free him. He swallowed audibly enough for the older teen to hear and, their fingers still entwined, Seifer dipped their hands to skim over and roughly grasp the hardened length. "Shut up. I hate it when you correct me."


	8. 25 Unsweetened Tea

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**  
**Total: 5/50****  
**Challenge: #25. Unsweetened tea  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: Pg: 13?

Summary: Hayner worked at Mcdonalds. But working there wasn't all bad for Hayner. There was a time of the day he found to be his favorite. Of course, he had never admitted this out loud to any of his friends or coworkers.

* * *

Hayner have a post-it note on my till at work. Call it a reminder. A mantra if you will. It simply states:

RIGHT ANSWER: Yes, sir/ma'am. Have a nice day.

WRONG ANSWER: That's nice. Why don't you go McFuck yourself?

Needless to say, it has kept him out of trouble on several occasions.

In case you haven't guessed yet, Hayner worked at McDonalds. The funny thing about working at McDonalds is your perceptions. For example, for the first couple of months there, he was kind and respectful to all the customers. It doesn't take long for him to start seeing them as vermin, though. Really, it's spooky.

Rats punching the feed bar, hoping for another food pellet.

Soon you realize, customers have many odd and disturbing, not to mention flamboyantly annoying habits and customs, and the crew often spend many a slow shift reminiscing about.

He least favorite time of the day is the period between 5 and 6 o'clock every weekday, during which every man, woman and child in the tri-municipal area decide they're hungry. And they want it NOW. They want it so bad that they glare at him, as if their eyes alone held the power to make food cook faster.

But working there wasn't all bad for Hayner. There was a time of the day he found to be his favorite. Of course, he had never admitted this out loud to any of his friends or coworkers. He actually worked with one of his friends, Pence. One could assume just by looking at the boy that he had to work somewhere in the town where food was sold. No, he wasn't exactly fat per say, but he was more on the tubby side. Hayner found that much more respectable for his friend. People he called fat were the truckers who came in and ordered two large fries, two double cheese burgers, and a large diet coke. Diet cokes aren't going to help ease the large amount of fatty products. Oh well. It was his favorite time of the day and nothing could make it bad. Not even the old women by the door that seemed to be staring at the menu for what felt like hours.

Hayner was brought back in to reality when he heard the light tinkling of the bell on the door. His manager had insisted on putting it there for him to hear if he was in the back, but he found it to be useful if he was waiting for someone.

The customer stalked across the large expanse of tiles while making his way over to the counter where the blond stood. Hayner knew that he never looked his best in his uniform. The ugly blue shirt tucked into a pair of used black trousers, his black Nikes covered in coke from a spill earlier, and his generally spiky hair was tucked into a black McDonalds cap that screamed, 'I don't want to work here.'

Trying to at least impress the customer a bit, he slowly pulled the collar into a straight position and adjusted his cap to be a little less goofy looking as if it were possible. The funny thing was that he knew his customer could care less what he looked like in his uniform. The only difference was this customer knew what he looked like in his regular clothes, his uniform, and bare naked.

His face almost flushed at the thought, and he had to remind himself that he was at work. His customer quickly reminded him when he started talking.

"I'll have one medium unsweetened tea, Hayner." The rough yet supple sound of his voice was clear to Hayner's ears despite the annoying buzz of the fries being done, his loud coworkers in the back, and the elevator music pouring from the speakers on the ceiling. His voice was music to his ears. Cliché, much? Well, he was a cliché type of guy sometimes.

"Hayner." The voice came again and shook him out of his daydream. "Sorry, Seifer. I wasn't paying attention." He replied with utmost sincerity. Attempting to make it up to his customer, Hayner flashed his infamous smile before turning around to quickly grab the tea.

Seifer always ordered the same thing. A medium glass of unsweetened tea. The funny thing was that the McDonalds he worked at only served unsweetened tea. You had to grab a sugar and put it in yourself if you wanted one. It was an easy order and his favorite order.

Pushing down the on the keg's faucet, he watched as the yellow like liquid poured into the white McDonalds cup that left him smiling. He always smiled around his customer. It was a bit of an embarrassing habit that he tried to tone down around friends.

"Don't make me wait." Seifer said loudly as he quickly became inpatient with the other blond. It was bad enough that he had to take time out of his busy schedule of annoying runts like Roxas to come see his boyfrie-Hayner but to make him wait was inexcusable. On top of that, he could see a pair of bright green eyes staring at his property so to speak. He made a mental note to somehow get that girl fired of find Hayner a new job. He couldn't have someone trying to take his territory. It was unacceptable

His_territory_ looked up at him with apologetic eyes and pushed forward his drink. Their eyes stayed connected the whole time while he rang up the order, coming to an exact dollar and seventy cense.

Coins slid across the counter into Hayner's hands without ever leaving his eyes. There was some sort of odd look in them that the youngest quickly recognized. His face quickly became almost as red as Sora's shirt as his nervous hands fumbled with the drawer in order to shut it.

The older blond was in the least bit nervous despite the fact that he was going against all of Hayner's code of conduct to grab his boyfriend-yes, fucking boyfriend- and pull him into a mind-blowing and almost needy kiss over the counter.

This had caught the other off guard. His body reacted by grabbing Seifer's collar with one hand and used the other to grab the counter top so he would not fall off. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss, Seifer's fingers in his hair, the hand that cupped his cheek softly while soft lips pressed back to the others warmly. He did beyond his wildest dreams.

"Call me tonight, you little runt." And then it was over. Those rough, calloused hands were gripping onto a glass of cold iced tea and those lips were closed around a straw that Hayner was suddenly envious of.

Seifer left without another word. Only a wink.

a/n: Please comment,dammit.


	9. 47 Deja Vu

Challenge: #47 Deja Vu  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: PG: 13

Warnings: Making out.

Summary: Hayner says that he doesn't know what he was supposed to inventory, so he asks Seifer to help him. Olette thinks otherwise.

* * *

Seifer, Olette, and himself all worked at a little café downtown before he worked at McDonalds. Seifer still worked there with Olette; however, that was only because Hayner persuaded to only fire him. He felt that his boyfriend needed the money more because of his rent payments.

Olette didn't mind Seifer as much as she used to. She used to complain every single day about how much the blond annoyed her, how he liked to make stupid jokes, and usually messed everything up. Hayner thought to himself that Seifer was cute when he was annoying, his jokes were funny, and he didn't mess everything up. Only in his head of course.

Now Olette and Seifer could joke around outside of work and inside of work. Usually it was about Hayner because she knew they were dating…along with everyone else. At first, the two kept it a secret. Hayner thought that everyone would hate him, right? Exactly. How could they not? Seifer was his mortal enemy, bully to his friends, and annoying. He wasn't even sure why he was attracted to the idiot but he was.

There was one certain day that the brunette remembered. It was pretty slow at the café with only one old couple in the corner of the room, a teenager talking to her at the counter, and the weather wasn't making it any better. It was almost pouring outside. She would only describe it as pouring if the streets were flooding with water. It was pretty close.

Hearing Hayner complain was nothing new, but she had never heard him complain of having no customers. He was a busboy after all. Without any customers, he had no job. She was a waitress while Seifer was a cook.

Seifer instantly reacted to Hayner's complaints. He leaned against the stove-it had been cold from no service- and stared at the blond intently. He expected Hayner to get pissed, complaining about his staring. Instead of doing so, he just smiled softly. Olette wasn't looking. He thought it was okay to drop his guard for a moment. Of course, Seifer didn't think so.

"Hayner, you need to do inventory," He told the other boy. Seifer's face did not falter. It was still a frown. Hayner mirrored his face and crossed his arms over his chest in a pouty way. Thinking he'd get away with it, he kept on doing it until Olette spoke up as well.

"You seriously need to do something." She said with a sigh after turning away from the customer to look at him. "Inventory sounds good." Were they all against him? They had to be.

Rolling his eyes, the blond angrily grabbed the small notepad by the stove before heading toward the back of the kitchen. There was a door with the words, 'Employees only' on the front which led to a large room of food cartons, equipment, and more food. The other door inside was the freezer. In the middle of the room was a table. It was cleared of everything.

Hayner was done looking around when he remembered that Seifer hadn't told him what to inventory. Grabbing the notepad again, he quickly slipped through the door to see where he was. "Seifer." He called out softly. At first, he secret boyfriend didn't react. After Hayner called again, Seifer did turn around. He was smirking again.

"Yes?" He replied coyly. It was almost like he knew that he had not given Hayner an actual thing to inventory. He wasn't surprised. Not getting upset, he reached out his hand and motioned for the other to follow him. "Idiot, you didn't tell me what to inventory!" His calmness didn't last.

Seifer wasn't surprised. He was used to Hayner acting like this. It was just the first time he'd done it all day. Instead of getting angry, he just shrugged his shoulders and followed the younger boy into the back of the room. Olette glanced over at them for a moment before she rolled her eyes. Did they think she was stupid?

They were only in the closed room for a moment before Hayner spoke. "What do you want me to inventory, Seifer?" He asked, and as soon as he got in front of his coworker the elder grabbed his hand.

"What do you want to inventory?" Seifer responded with, gripping the hand within his almost gently.

Talented fingers caressed Hayner's face affectionately as Seifer leaned in, so close that their breaths commingled. "How about me?," was Seifer's throaty, whispered reply as he leaned in, closing in the remaining space between them and giving Hayner his first kiss of the day. Hayner shut his eyes as Seifer kneaded their lips together, all the while reaching behind the older teenager to wrap his arms around him.

The next thing he knew, his back was against the table in the middle of the floor and the notepad was on the floor, forgotten.


	10. 42 Walk Out

Challenge: 42. Walk out (50themes)  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Just some angst. Later fluff.  
Summary:Another little white lie. It started with just simple things. Hayner could say he didn't care, but he always did.

* * *

Another little white lie. It started with just simple things. Hayner could say he didn't care, but he always did. When he'd be alone with him at the beach, there would be some reason for Seifer to leave for a few minutes only to come back smiling. When he asked him what happened, the blonde would say it was nothing important. Obviously it was or there wouldn't be a reason to go.

The mall was nothing but shopping and loitering. It wasn't very fun for him or Seifer. Why did he always insist on going? They arrived around noon or so when the lunch rush was going on. Pence was there with a short blonde girl with a green sun dress on. Hayner had wanted to go talk to his friend, but Seifer wouldn't have it. He grabbed him roughly by the wrist before jerking him into a nearby store.

It wouldn't be so bad except his boyfriend always ended up suddenly disappearing when Hayner walked away from him for two seconds. Well, it certainly seemed like two seconds. He grabbed the bag off the counter next to the register with the necklace in it he had bought and headed outside the store to find his boyfriend.

He gave out a soft sigh and traveled down the large hallways showered with noisy people. It was about five minutes or so of looking around before he came across the beanie boy. Seifer was sitting down on one of the small benches beside the large water fountain. Holding a small bag from one of the other stores in the mall, he sat quietly with a smile. It wasn't until Hayner kicked him in the shins that he even looked up from the bag.

"Hey, lamer! What'd you do that for?" He cried out in pain, dropping the bag on the ground for a moment to rub at the pain in his _now_ aching shins. The only answer he got was an angry glare from Hayner, who had his hands on his hips like an angry wife.

That wasn't really helping Seifer. "What? Is it because I left the CD store? Hayner, I said that I had to go get something at another store. You were probably too busy staring to notice," He tried to explain. Seifer was in luck too. Hayner bought it, quietly sitting down next to him with his arms wrapped around his shoulders from the side. "All right."

It wasn't the last time he was lied to, walked out on, and ended up buying his story at the end of the night. It continued on for a week before Hayner decided he should say something about it to someone.

--

"You don't understand. He's disappearing randomly, he keeps smiling when he comes back, and we haven't had sex in a week!" Roxas shouted to his best friend, Roxas, as he tried to vent out his problems. The blonde opposite to him on his couch had his arms crossed in front of his chest trying to think of what to do.

His best friend finally found someone to love and be loved back, but they were already having problems after two months. He had a feeling they have problems, but this was a weird problem. "You think he's cheating?" Roxas came to this conclusion by Hayner's shouting and the things Seifer has been doing.

Hayner had a hard time answering. He fidgeted and glanced out the window for at least two minutes. "It's a guess," He mumbled softly, staring down at the ground. "What else could it be? Am I boring him? It's so fucking confusing."

His friend was hurting. Roxas could see that. He just wondered why Seifer would do such a thing. Though he was more wondering why Hayner didn't even ask Seifer about this first. Perhaps it was the fear of his boyfriend. Roxas wouldn't try fighting with Seifer over something.

"Maybe you should talk to him and not me." Roxas suggested to his best friend. The reaction he got wasn't the one he was expecting. Instead of blowing up on him, Hayner just nodded his head and quietly slipped out of Roxas' apartment door with no other words.

--

Hayner but flew out of the restaurant and down the hundred odd stories of the apartment complex as fast as the elevator would allow. He didn't know that Seifer was going to be outside when he got down.

He was there, leaning casually against the wall, watching the entrance for Hayner's appearance whilst smoking a fragrant stick of tobacco. Just a sly, knowing smile in greeting, before he turned and began walking, forcing Hayner to follow on his own.

For several blocks they walked like this, Seifer was leading, and Hayner stalking wearily behind, sharp brown eyes watching each and every move the older male made, as if the next would be to stab him in the back. It wasn't until Seifer had reached his destination that he turned, smiling that charming seductive smile of his as he caught Hayner's gaze.

"I don't know why you were at Roxas' apartment. Come up with me, Hayner, and I promise you… everything you desire will be realized," Seifer coaxed, right hand casually raised in invite. He stood on the threshold of apartment building, letting the bright warm lighting and fragrance busy people inside wash over him.

Hayner had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. He wanted him to come with him and everything he desired will be realized? That made no sense. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at him too?

"Quit thinking so much," Seifer snapped in response, shutting the chaotic stream of thoughts. "Just come with me," he said, steeling himself and walking though the doors, Seifer by his side with that infuriating little knowing smile of his on his full lips.

"So? What do you intend to do?" Phoenix demanded once the private elevator doors had closed and they were traveling upwards towards the apartment.

"As if you don't know." Annoying smile curving Seifer's too full lips. He was fully enjoying playing with him, the bastard. The elevator doors opened up and the two blondes stepped outside of it, making their way down the quiet halls of the building. Apartments were popular in twilight town. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Seifer, Hayner, and Roxas all lived in one.

Grabbing his boyfriend by the arm, he pulled him so that his back was up against his chest with one hand over Hayner's eyes. "Hey!" Seifer heard the boy squeak when he started to flip him around backwards so that Seifer's back was toward the door. Slowly and quietly, he pulled both of them into his apartment that was pitch black. All Hayner could see was the elevator door anyways. Seifer hadn't turned him around yet.

When he did, the blonde uncovered his eyes to reveal something less dark. He'd flipped the switch on to reveal all of his friends gathered around a table covered in confetti and a birthday cake with his name written on it. "Surprise!" They all shouted together in unison. Hayner didn't expect this. He didn't expect anything like this.

He turned to face a smirking Seifer and grabbed him by the neck, pushing him up against the wall. Even though he couldn't see their faces, he was sure the crowd was shocked by his actions. "What the hell?!" Hayner shouted loudly at the pinned Seifer, who could have easily removed himself. Instead, he grinned and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"All the stuff I was doing this month was to get all these idiots together. You were so worried you forgot today was your birthday." Seifer explained to him and the crowd as well. Hayner's eyes widened and he started to cry, placing his forehead on the boy's chest. "I'm sorry I thought you were cheating." He whimpered into his shirt as a pair of strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Feeling something tap on his shoulder, the younger blonde turned around to face Roxas. "Sorry I lied to you." He chuckled, gently grabbing him by the elbow to pull him away from his boyfriend. "Come say hi to everyone."


	11. 3 Technology

Challenge: #3 Technology  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: R  
Warnings: like smex  
Summary: He knew his boyfriend was technology challenged, but this was ridiculous. Did he have to show him everything?

* * *

"Wait, I have to plug in the yellow, white, and red plugs before I can turn it on?"

"Yes. Doesn't that make sense?"

"No, it should just do whatever the fu-"

"Language."

"I wouldn't need to curse if you'd just come over here and show me!"

"You know I can't, idiot."

"Why not again?"

He heard his boyfriend sigh again over the receiver.

"Because you're grounded?"

"You're the one who got me grounded-"

"I did not! Your mother is psycho. That's all."

"You're the one who tried to screw me while we were eating dinner with her!"

"I only touched your thigh under the table. No need to get angry, lamer."

"My mom does..."

There was another sigh though this time it was from the other end.

"I'll come over tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, dumbass."

* * *

Seifer had a determined look on his face as he stalked through their darkened house on a mission. Hayner was supposed to be hooking up the play station in his room though ended up falling asleep when the older boy went to go get a drink.

He stopped, taking a breath to calm himself before pushing open the door to his room. It was pitch black inside, except for the glowing light of the TV on his floor, the cords strung out in the front. Seifer walked slowly into their room, nearly yelling at the boy.

Once Seifer took his time to pull of the blue shirt the was wearing, he moved swiftly to the bed, crawling slowly towards Hayner, who sighed in anticipated annoyance, finally showing that he wasn't really sleeping. "Finally! I thought you'd never get over here. Why is it so damn cold in here by the way?"

"Well, you're the one who complains when I turn the heat up," Seifer blithely replied, hovering over Hayner's face, and holding his chin between his fingers to coolly offer, "Suffer." He leaned down; running his tongue along Hayner's full, pouting lips until he opened his mouth, accepting the blonde's tongue inside to move against his own.

Their kiss was heated: tongues sliding against one another, battling for supremacy. Seifer pulled back from the soft lips to sniff at his neck, nose burrowing into his smooth skin. _Hmm_, he idly thought, purring near Hayner's ear. _He's wearing that cologne of his I like. Good._

Hayner, growing a bit impatient, growled, shifting restlessly beneath him. Seifer pinning him motionless, he bit out, "Are you going to sniff and lick me all night?"

"Don't be so pushy." Seifer said hotly in his ear, making him shiver and groan.

* * *

After a few hours where both teens caught their breath, Hayner moved to stretch his body and collapse floppily onto the bed, watching as Seifer got up from the bed to rifle through his clothes, looking for his towel. Once he found it, he turned back to his lover and gently cleaned off their aftermath, making him fidget at the tickling sensation.

"Happy now?" Hayner asked sleepily, yawning widely as Seifer moved to sit back on the bed.

He nodded once, a sated smirk stretching across his sharp face. "Yes. Although I would have been happier if you would have came yesterday," The blonde said pointedly, falling back onto the bed, and running his hands tiredly over his face.

Hayner shrugged, and moved around until he was laying next to his lover, snuggling up behind him, small smile playing against his lips as he glanced over at the play station. "Let's sleep in tomorrow, and then I promise to finish hooking up the game."

"Yeah, like we'd ever get as far as two games..."

"Seifer!"


	12. 49 Protection

Challenge: #49 Protection  
Pairing: **Seifer/Hayner**  
Rating: Pg  
Warnings: Just fluff, dammit.  
Summary: "Only a few floors up the stairs where apartment number 330 was located, Seifer's apartment. He knocked only a few times before someone answered the door."

* * *

The air was colder than usual. He had to admit that. He probably shouldn't be out of his house when he just got over a cold. He knew that his boyfriend would be on his case already though that was whom he was waiting for. Smiling softly, the blonde headed down the main street of the town toward where he knew that Seifer lived.

There was a row of apartment buildings next to each other where his complex was. It was bigger than most of the other ones in Twilight Town because it was made for families and not one person. Unfortunately, Hayner's boyfriend lived with his mother and two younger sisters. He usually kept to himself away from them hanging out with Fuu and Rai, but there were those occasions where he was stuck home.

Those were times when Hayner would risk going out in the cold to go see him. He had only been walking for a few minute when he knew that he was going to arrive at the apartment. It was easy to get inside the building. You simply just walk in, smile politely at the woman at the desk, and make your way up the stares to where the apartments were. If you acted suspicious she would most likely ask you what you're doing. Luckily, Hayner and Seifer went back to his apartment a lot so she easily recognized him.

Only a few floors up the stairs where apartment number 330 was located, Seifer's apartment. He knocked only a few times before someone answered the door. A short blonde-haired girl with piggy tails and aqua-colored eyes was standing in front of him. He wondered why Seifer let his kid sister answer the door, but he just rolled his eyes and passed by her to get inside.

"Seifer, where are you?" Hayner said loudly as he walked inside the small living room where his other sister was laying on the floor coloring. He had to be around somewhere. As he was about to go look in the kitchen, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him closer.

"Right here. I was makin' them some food. Tabe wouldn't shut up about how she was hungry." He explained to his boyfriend after slowly pulling away. In one of his hands was a knife with peanut butter on the end. Quickly looking down at his shirt, he was surprised that none of it got on them.

Smiling up at Seifer, he pulled onto his hand and quickly took him back into the kitchen so that his sisters cold get food. He hated cooking but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad with Seifer that. Then again, what was he thinking? Seifer wasn't much better at cooking or liked it better.

The older blonde gently grabbed onto the bag of bread, tossed it easily onto the counter, and Hayner placed some plates there too. Together they quietly made four sandwiches; one for Hayner, one for Seifer, and one for each of his sisters. They took the plates into the room and set them onto the table in their dining room. It was actually the other side of the living room, but they change it to look like a dining room.

Tabe, the five year old, and Laila, the seven year old, ran into the dining area and almost jumped into their seats. Hayner guessed that they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was already noon.

"Are you feelin' any better?" Seifer broke the silence as they sat beside each other at the table. Hayner glanced up from his plate, looking at the three pairs of eyes looking up at him. All three identical to a point. "Yeah, I guess," He answered softly. "Sometimes I still have a sore throat."

Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his arm toward Seifer. Obviously, he wasn't surprised who it was. "Why did you walk here then? You could have gotten your fucking cold back." He yelled at him in worry. He wouldn't admit it though. Instead, he just quickly let go of the boy's arm and went back to eating like nothing happened. His sisters looked up at him in confusion wondering what was wrong.

Hayner knew and smiled softly to himself." You're right." He chuckled, "I should stay here tonight instead of walking home. You know, I should sleep in your bed too so you know I don't leave." He watched as his boyfriend's cheeks lit up in embarrassment as he finished up his sandwich. "That's just my plan-"

"That's fine, Lamer. Chill out." Seifer snapped, trying to shop him from getting even more embarrassed than he already was. Hayner was obviously trying to embarrassment, but that was probably just Seifer thinking everyone is out to get him including his own boyfriend. He had some paranoia.

To try and change the subject, Hayner reached over under the table to grab Seifer's hand under the table. He squeezed it lightly and watched as the two girls eyed them suspiciously. They weren't stupid. They knew their big brother didn't get red in the face all the time. Laila was starting to notice that Seifer got 'red in the face' whenever Hayner was around. He explained to them one day that they really loved each other, so they decided to be like mommy and daddy. The only difference was he wasn't going to leave the family like their dad did.

They hadn't said "I love you" to each other yet, but Seifer would tell others he loved Hayner. It was just sort of awkward for him to say it. Hayner understood. He had only said it once when they were at school, and he got the news his aunt had been in a car crash. Seifer skipped a class to go to the hospital with him. Hayner told him he loved him as they entered the room.

Not knowing what to say, Seifer just nodded. Hayner wasn't really upset when it happened. He was more worried about his Aunt, who watched over him since his parents got divorced. His father is nowhere to be found, and his mother moved away for a job. She told Hayner that hopefully she could come back when she finally has it stable enough to transfer back to Twilight town. His aunt was more than happy to take in Hayner. She felt bad her brother just disappeared.

Right now Hayner could only think about Seifer ever since the moment he met him. They were still in middle school when he moved from another town. He called him a 'stupid butt head', threw a basketball at him, and shoved him up against a locker. That day Hayner never talked so much about one person in his life. Roxas yelled at him for it saying that he was obsessed; Olette said he was just hurt, and Pence told him to just let it go. Obviously, he didn't. It started the spiral of them being enemies

Seifer's sisters understood most of the time until they didn't come out of their room for a while. They wouldn't be doing that for a while until his mother came back from work. "Seifer, what time does Tahira come home?" Hayner asked curiously as the two girls began fighting over who had more peanut butter in their sandwich. They were just little, so they didn't know how annoying they really were.

"Hopefully soon," He answered with a smirk. The girls glanced up at him angrily but went right back to eating in a few seconds. "Though I think today her work ends in a few hours."

The TV flashed on and on as the people ran across the screen yelling something about Aliens. A red head in a long skirt held a dog in her hands bleeding from the neck. It was a somewhat scary movie, so Hayner was surprised Seifer was letting them watch it. They were sitting in front of the couch with their eyes glued to the screen. Apparently, Seifer thought it was a good moment to steal a kiss.

They were sitting together on the couch with Seifer leaning against him with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He only had to look up a bit for their lips to touch. It was a short and sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make him smile. Luckily, none of the kids saw it. "That was sneaky." He whispered softly. "I'm surprised you weren't afraid of your sisters seeing it."

Seifer just shrugged his shoulders. "If they would have seen, I wouldn't have cared." He explained to him as the two younger girls suddenly stood up from their spots on the floor and quickly ran out of the room whispering. Maybe they were scared of the movie. But there was a higher possibility they just got bored.

Either way, it was a good thing for them so they could be alone. It was only a few seconds before Seifer jumped on top of Hayner on the couch with his legs straddling his hips. One leg was curled up beside the back of the couch and the other hung off the edge. His eyes bore into his with a lustful look on them. He'd probably been holding back since Hayner had been sick. When he was sick, the older blonde refused to do anything with him in fear of getting sick.

"What are you doing?" Hayner whispered, slowly stretching his hand up to pull on Seifer's beanie hat almost pulling it off. Just when it was about to fall, Seifer grabbed it with his free hand while the other pressed down on the couch beside his head. He was already on the attack, ready to pounce, and take his prey. It was too bad his prey was paranoid.

"What if they come in? What if they see us? Don't do anything!" Seifer tried to shut him and clamped his hand over Hayner's mouth. He grabbed Seifer's arm when it happened, trying to push it off of his mouth, but he had no luck. His boyfriend was stuck on him shutting up. He except he forgot one thing. His tongue darted out from his mouth licking at his hand, which he instantly pulled away in slight disgust.

Glaring at him angrily, Seifer leaned down to get revenge on him though he heard two high voices come from the other side of the room. His two sisters stood there with smiles on their faces, watching them like a movie. Hayner froze up not sure what to do, but his boyfriend quickly jumped off of him. "Where did you guys go?" He asked his two curious sisters.

The older girl grabbed her sister's hand and quickly ran towards them in time for Hayner to get off the couch. It was a good thing he did too because they almost dived onto it. Seifer grabbed him by the waist pulling him away from the couch as well. "We were using the bathroom," Laila answered as she smiled at the two lovers.

"Well, you took a while," He said to the little girls, eventually pulling away from his boyfriend to sit down in front of the couch. A flushed Hayner sat down beside him with his hands in his laps contently. He was a bit embarrassed to be found on the couch in an almost sexual position. It was a good thing it wasn't his parents. He would have shit himself. Even though they already knew about their relationship, it was still a little awkward to show their affection in front of everyone.

Seifer didn't even kiss him until the movie was over and the girls were tucked into bed. He stood in front of the door, saying good-bye to Hayner. It was a quick kiss that turned into a long one. His arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde who was now pushed up against the door. Ending the night like this was his goal for the day. The next day was unpredictable. He could go home with a smile or punch the wall depending on how the day went.


	13. 45 Games

**Characters: Seifer/Hayner  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**

Challenge: # 45 Games  
Pairing: Seifer/Hayner  
Rating: Pg:13  
Word Count:335  
Author's note: Thank you for all the comments and such.  
Summary: Possibly the sight of Seifer on the sideline with umbrella in hand, characteristic beanie and characteristic smirk separating him from the rest of the crowd as he watched.

* * *

For Hayner, it was fun like this—what could be better than that adrenaline, the rain on his face, mud beneath his shoes?

Possibly the sight of Seifer on the sideline with umbrella in hand, characteristic beanie and characteristic smirk separating him from the rest of the crowd as he watched. He'd be ready afterwards with an irritated and smart ass comment about Hayner making him wet, _again_, but he never missed a match, all the same.

Hayner grinned to himself and jogged back towards his teammates, deciding that if anyone noticed him blushing he'd blame it on the exercise. Ever since Hayner had joined the stupid soccer team of Twilight Town's dumb high school, Seifer had made it to all of the practices. Roxas-he was on the team too-never asked why he showed up. It was pretty obvious. He just preferred not to get in a fighting match with him.

Since Olette had joined the cheerleading squad, she was usually there too cheering on the side for her two friends but much different than Seifer's cheering. His was more mental and not very enthusiastic as "Give me an H, give me an A". That kind of thing.

There was one time someone said something to Seifer about it. Of course, it was Pence. Sometimes he came to the games but always had some sort of food in his hands or a coke. He remembered the words exactly.

"Came here to cheer him on? Huh? Well, I'll tell you I think is great whether you admit to it or not and whatever Olette says doesn't matter."

"_What did she say?"_

"_Oh, just something like 'He'll probably break Hayner's heart and stop coming one day. He's such a loser'. You know, stuff I am sure you are used to."_

"…_."_

"_What I mean by that is that Ollette always says stuff like that-I'll shut up now"_

What should he care what she says? When Hayner scores a goal for his team, slaps Roxas' hand, and turns to look at Seifer, he knew that there was no way he could break his heart without breaking his own.


End file.
